Purple Sunsets and Magic Skies
by foreverphantom014
Summary: When Sam Manson was born, she was gifted with abilities that made people fear her, including her own mother. After a messy divorce, her father, Sam, and her grandmother are moving to Amity Park for a fresh start, but Sam knows better than anyone that things are not always as they appear, and Danny Fenton may be at the center of all of Amity Parks Supernatural events.
1. Prologue

One thing Samantha Elizabeth Manson wasn't, was afraid of what she could do. She had never been afraid of herself before in her life. Not when her parents got divorced, not when she broke her arm in the second grade (supernaturally), and certainly not when her father told her she, him, and her grandma would be moving from sunny California to brisk Illinois.

Amity Park, Illinois. She had done her research. Ghost sightings, and tourist traps dotted the area around the supposedly haunted town, and Sam couldn't wait to bite her teeth into the occult legends surrounding the area. Ghosts, hybrids, and monsters. All of a goths favorite meals.

Sam never thought she would ever be afraid her abilities.

Until she had the dream.

The dream of ghostly green eyes and wicked white hair catching her from a fall, enough to make her heart pound in her chest. Brilliant white teeth smiling at her, making her face blush, but before their lips could meet, the boy was shot by a beam of brilliant light and he faded away.

Sam had always had visions in the past. Why did this one feel any different?

* * *

 _Sam's POV_

I taped the last box shut with the packing tape as my father stood over me in my old room. "Now, Samantha." He started, and Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He didn't like it when she did that, but he didn't…discipline her. Like her mother used to, at least.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly. His eyes softened and he gently laid a hand on my shoulder. "I don't mind you using your abilities at home, but I would rather you not tell anyone about what you can do when we get to Amity, okay? They may be more open minded but people will still be scared of you." He told me. I nodded my head obediently.

"We will get you as far away from your mother as possible." Grandma chimed in, Dad nodding his head quickly in agreement. "That monster will never hurt my baby girl again." Dad growled, before he grabbed my last box and brought it downstairs with him. I looked around at my old childhood bedroom, bad memories etched into the walls. Tears and desperation, anger and frustration…some of the only emotions she had had until recently.

My mother hadn't understood how she had bore a child with satanic prowess, and thought that she could train the freak out of her only daughter. She couldn't, because my powers only grew stronger the more she tormented me.

Grandma Ida told me that I had inherited the Manson Family Witch Blood. Passed down from generation to generation of Manson women. Our family goes all the way back to the Salem witch trails when my ancestor, Margauex Manson, was burned at the stake in front of her family, and more importantly, in front of her witch daughter. Our family had then been in the limelight with fortune and luck, many believing it to be God thanking us for killing off all of the Manson Witches.

But the witches remained, and apparently, I was one. I could see the future, move things with my mind, and preform spells to do various things. Usually I just use my powers to communicate with the dead. The dead were my only friends, and one of the one things that my mother feared about me.

The ghosts that I attracted. None would harm me, because I treated them with the respect that they deserved, but my mom got hurt once because she was afraid. That was the worst punishment I ever received.

After Dad had divorced her, he pleaded with me to only use my abilities in the house. I used to go to the graveyard to talk to forgotten spirits, but unfortunately, my grandma had also sided with my dad. People of San Diego, California may love anyone who could be a cover story, but someone with abilities like mine weren't welcome here.

So we were moving. I whispered one last goodbye in latin to the ghosts in the walls, and I could feel their auras twitch in sadness at seeing me go. I let them know they were free to follow if they wished, that Amity Park had supernatural upbringings as well, but I knew that I wouldn't feel these familiar spirits again unless I decided to come home one more time.

Leaving San Diego was bittersweet, but I can't say that I'm sad when we left the airport and took the sky to my new future, but that foreboding feeling in my chest had me getting out my sketchbook to free my feelings of despair. My father and grandmother shared a look, Grandma laying one quiet hand on my shoulder as I drew the mysterious boy from my dream.

"He's attracitive." She told me when I finished and just rested my ink stained finger on the page in front of me. I had drawn more than my dream had shown me. Half of the boys face was a pale white, blue eyes being the focal point being contrasted by raven black hair, but on the other half of the face was mirror opposite. Briliant green eyes and a shock of white hair on top of his head. But I could tell it was the same boy.

"Yeah. I don't know what it means though." I said, frustrated. I would have to do a focusing spell when we got to the new house. Dad said he may have gotten a place with a room for me to do my spells in, so long as I warded it before I did anything, and I hoped it was the case now. I could use a sanctuary to figure out who this boy I was dreaming of was.

I had the strongest inkling that I would be finding out sooner than I expected.

But when have my abilities ever done what I expect them to do.

* * *

 _WITCH SAM AU AYEEEEEE_


	2. New Friends

_Sam's POV_

I placed the last book on my bookshelf and wiped my brow free of sweat. Six hours straight of unpacking without using my magic really took everything out of me. I wasn't used to relying so much on my physical fitness, but that is why my father told me not to use my magic today. To do things normally so I didn't forget how.

I looked around my now furnished bedroom. My magic room actually connected to this one via the closet and a _secret passage that I was currently freaking out about_. I sent a giddy look to my closet where the secret door was. The only spell my dad let me use was my 'color' spell. I painted the walls black with my magic while my dad supervised. I knew that he didn't understand my powers as much as my grandma did, but I knew that he always was in awe when I used them. My grandma hadn't been a Manson, but her husband's mother was apparently a witch too, so my dad was already in touch with his magic side due to his grandma.

My black four poster bed sat against the wall, purple bedspread already made and ready for me to sleep in. I put most of my books (by most I mean none of my spell books, which were half of my collection) on the prebuilt bookshelves. I hung pitch black curtains from the window sill to give the room an eerie darkness, illuminated by some candles and my lamp on my bedside table.

Clothes were already in the closet and put away into drawers. Out of my own happiness, I pushed on the back wall, the door opening with a loud creak. One of the reasons my dad bought this house were these passage ways because he knew I loved them. I walked down the dusty passage, my fingers sparking with purple energy already as I approached my secret room. This room was only accessible by passageway, but it connected to three.

It was a large room, and I had already put my wards up to keep all of my magic in this room. I flicked my fingers at the door behind me and it closed shut. I breathed a sigh of relief and raised my one hand, glowing purple as I summoned my book of spells. The pages were worn, because it was my great-grandmas. Various spells lined the pages, and I knew everyone by heart, having studied the book religiously since my grandma gave it to me for my fourteenth birthday.

My mother had been furious and tried to destroy the book, but a quick fireproof spell had kept it from being burned. She had taken it away from me, but I summoned it every night when she went to sleep so that I could read the pages and hone my magic.

The spell I currently landed on was my 'summoning of spirits' spell. I needed to make sure there were no malicious energy or spirits in the house. Dad's one request of me this morning was to cleanse the house so that no bad energy would affect him or my grandma. I loved that he trusted me with this.

" _Congregate ad me omnes spirituum et in domo me_ _a_." I whispered under my breath. Immediately there were white wisps in front of me. I breathed a sigh of relief. White was good. White was pure.

"Are there any malicious spirits I need to know about that my spell couldn't reach?" I asked politely.

The spirits dropped their wisp forms and formed human beings, many being from the nineteen twenties. I tried not to fangirl over one flapper woman who was smiling politely at me. " _Not in this house, but the town is haunted by monsters_." A man said to me.

I tilted my head. "What kind of monsters?" I asked. Another woman pursed her lips. " _Why child! Ghosts of course! But you need not worry_." She said in a southern-belle accent.

"Why not?" I asked her.

" _While we may not encounter him much, as we are friendly enough to be left alone, The Phantom protects this town. The Phantom protects you_." The Flapper woman said to me as she placed her hand on my palm. I nodded to her, making a note to research this 'Phantom' fellow.

"Thank you. You are free to continue living here so long as you don't harm my father or grandmother." I told her.

" _Thank you, witch. I promise we will do no harm to your family._ " They smiled, grateful for the respect and then they disappeared, but I could tell they hadn't left the room. I sighed with a smile, feeling powerful and free, happy to be able to do my magic. I wonder if my father would let me seek out the graveyard to see if I could find this Phantom.

I exited my magic room, unhappy, but still feeling invigorated. I went downstairs to the kitchen where my family sat. "Hey. We are good." I told them. "Find anything interesting out?" Grandma asked, playing with the magazine in front of her.

"Just that the town is haunted by ghosts, but there's a protector here. We should be fine." I assured my dad. He nodded. "I knew all about the ghost attacks when I first bought the house. I thought maybe you could use your abilities to at least help a few wayward spirits. Like Grandma used to." He told me, placing a hand on top of my own.

I smiled at him, feeling the urge to cry. As soon as Dad found out that my discipline had turned physical, and once he figured out what exactly my mom was mad at me for (he can be very clueless sometimes) he kicked her out and made sure I was okay. The fact that he trusts me enough to move into a town where ghosts attack on the daily surprised me but made me unbelievably happy.

As my dad got up, I focused on his energy and whispered, " _praesidium in sempiternum_." At that, my grandma smiled but went back to her magazine, my words too soft for my father to hear, but I knew he knew I did _something_.

…

I woke up the next day exhausted, and ready to punch the alarm clock that was currently beeping at me. I rubbed my eyes and flung open the curtains, the bright sky almost mocking me. Nervousness flooded through me as I realized I would have to go to a new school today.

At my old school, people knew me as the weird girl who wore black all of the time and came to school with poorly concealed bruises on her skin. Nobody really bothered me, and I never bothered them, but it hurt never having friends.

I found myself hoping that this school would be different. That I would be happier here.

I went into the bathroom, pulling off my pajamas and stepping into the shower, quickly washing my hair and body. I brushed my hair in the shower, hoping that my natural hair would work for the day. I had naturally wavy hair, which if I brushed in the shower, I would have natural beach waves, which apparently is in style.

I pulled on a black t-shirt that said ' _i videre mortuorum'_ which is Latin for 'I see dead people'. I thought it would be appropriate given the town. I paired the shirt with destroyed black denim skinny jeans, purple tights underneath because I didn't know the dress code quite yet. I laced my thick black combat boots on my feet and put winged eyeliner and mascara on my face.

I grabbed my purple backpack and made my downstairs, my long hair almost dry at this point. "Hey grandma." I said, sitting down to eat a bowl of fruit already on the table for me. "Hello bubela." She winked. "Ready for school?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Not really. Ready to get the day over with though. I may explore town after school, I haven't decided." I told her.

"Just don't let your father catch you snooping around graveyards and I think you should be fine. You're seventeen years old, for God's sake. He can let you explore if you want." She said the last part louder, so my dad could hear, and I found myself struggling to contain my laughter.

"You're right, mother." I heard my dad's voice call out. I assumed that he was in his office, doing work from home and trying to make sure that my mother got none of his money in the divorce. The judge had already ruled in his favor, but I'm sure mother had more tricks up her sleeve.

"I better head there, I'll see you guys later." I called out to them. I pulled out my phone and headphones, placing them in my ears as I walked to school. Nobody looked at me weird or even noticed my presence, which I found surprising. I realized that black and weird probably wasn't rare here, being as it was a haunted town. I closed my eyes, focusing on the soft music playing and also focusing on the towns energy.

Fear. Love. Hope. Adoration.

I opened my eyes at the adoration. The people here all adored someone, maybe their protector. The town was very grateful for him, I found in my reading.

As a witch, I can sense auras and moods, but can also massively scale to read the entire town as a whole. It took a lot of practice, and the first time I had done it was an accident and I had nearly passed out when I had done it. Grandma tried to help me practice with it so that it wouldn't happen again.

I felt weirdly happy that a town could rely on someone, a ghost for that matter, to protect them from the vicious attacks that happened here every day it seemed. I looked up and noticed I was already in front of the school, and out of surprise I stopped in my tracks.

Casper High School. A fitting name for a ghost town. I fought the urge to laugh at the pun and forced my feet to move up the concrete steps and pushed the front door open with my hands, taking out my headphones and heading into the main office.

"Hello dear. How can I help you today?" The secretary asked. I smiled. "I'm Sam Manson, I'm a new student here." I told her.

She grinned and rolled backwards towards a filling cabinet, rummaging through it until she came across a thin file. "Ah yes! Welcome to Casper High, sweetheart. Here's your student ID, that can get you lunch in the cafeteria and makes you able to check out books in the library. Also, in this folder you have your class schedule, your locker number and combination, and also all of the syllabus's that you need for your classes."

I nodded, but was overwhelmed with the information, something I knew that the secretary could see. "You also have a student guide for today, Mr. Tucker Foley. He's waiting outside for you, dear. I hope you have a wonderful day, Ms. Manson."

"You too, Ms…."

"Wildestein. Ms. Wildestein." She smiled and waved me out the door. I almost ran into my guide, a black teenager my age wearing a red beret. He had on a yellow quarter-sleeve t-shirt, dark wash denim jeans, and tan boots. On his back was a light green backpack, and in his hand was a retro PDA.

"Tucker?" I asked. He turned around with a smile. "Hey Samantha!" He said. I narrowed my eyes. "Please, call me Sam." I told him.

He threw his hands up to protect himself. "Sorry. I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. That's T.F, as in _too fine_." He flirted. I held a hand up.

"Please stop." I said, but with humor in my tone. He shrugged. "Don't worry, sugar. I won't put the moves on you yet. I gotta be professional." He said with a smirk.

He checked out my shirt. "I see dead people?" He guessed. That surprised me. Not many people know Latin. "How'd you know?" I asked.

"My best friend taught me Latin. He's a big nerd when it comes to that stuff." He told me, waving me on and holding out his hand for my folder. I gave it to him happily.

"Okay, so basically your schedule is the exact same as my friend, which means we all have lunch together, and Danny can help you in class. Black hair, pale skin, can't miss him." Tucker mumbled. I nodded, trying to maintain all of the information given to me. He stopped in front of a row of lockers, pointing to one on the end. "That's your locker. Mine is right across which is good." Tucker said.

I nodded with a smile. "Okay, so a little background. Do you know about the hauntings?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. I nodded. "Half the reason my family moved here…we uh, like the supernatural."

Tucker laughed. "You'll get a lot of supernatural here, Sam. Caspar High is in the center of town, meaning most of the attacks happen around here. Don't worry, Danny Phantom is always pretty much handling all of the freaks and geeks that attack us." Tucker shrugged.

"Danny Phantom?" I asked. "Is he the protector?" I asked. Tucker nodded.

"Phantom has been around since my freshman year of high school. He's our resident ghost superhero. What's cooler is that he is around our age."

I found that surprising. "Really?" I asked him. Tucker nodded. "Yep. It's kinda cool and has made the adults all treat us with more respect. They think it's sad that he died so young." It looked like Tucker found that statement funny.

"And you don't?" I asked.

Tucker looked scared for a second, badly covering it with a shrug. "Ah-well. No. But I seem to forget he's well—dead." Tucker stuttered. He knew something. I could sense it in his aura.

I shrugged it off. "Okay. So where is my first period?" I asked, nervously looking at the clock that said it was five minutes until class started. Tucker seemed to notice too. "Ah, shit. I'm definitely going to be late for gym. Be lucky you don't have that class." He told me. "It sucks."

I nodded. "You have Mr. Test for Biology. Danny should already be there, if he's not late. It's down the left hallway and three doors down on your right. Danny can help you get to your classes. Don't get too scared if he disappears. Can I see your phone?" He asked. I gave it to him.

He tapped on the screen and handed it back. "If Danny suddenly disappears throughout the day, shoot me a text and I'll come find you." He smiled. He stuck out his hand.

"Good luck. I'll see you at lunch." He said. I smiled and thanked him, grateful to have already made a somewhat friend.

I found my classroom using Tucker's directions and stepped inside, the teacher smiling at me. "Ms. Mason? Hello! I'm Mr. Test, I'm glad Tucker was able to point you in the right direction." He winked. I laughed. He handed me a textbook. "We have an open seat next to Mr. Fenton." He said, pointing to the back corner of the room.

I looked to wear he was pointing and saw a head of thick black hair resting on a desk. I walked over, looking for anyone else in the classroom, and ultimately for Tucker's friend, Danny.

I sat down in the seat, careful of the sleeping teenager, and got out my notebook and a pencil. A quiet vibration that a human wouldn't be able to hear rung next to me, and the teen groaned.

He thumbed through his phone, landing on a text, and then his head shot up, and looked around. "Sam Manson?" He asked. I turned my head, almost gasping in shock.

Pale blue eyes, pale white skin, and thick black hair. This was Danny, Tucker's friend.

But it was also half of the face I had drawn on the plane ride. I knew I was staring at him and shook my head. "Uh, yeah. That's me. Are you Danny?" I asked.

He grinned, and my heart started pounding in my chest. "Yep, that's me. Tucker told me we have the same class schedule?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, he said you could help me get around."

He looked slightly nervous. "But if you were to suddenly disappear to text him and he'd find me."

His eyes narrowed, and he nodded. "I'm not a bad kid, Sam." He laughed.

"I guess you never know. You seem like the type to be hiding something." I winked. He looked shocked and confused, before a blush overtook his features. Mr. Test started class, and I opened my notebook, trying to ignore Danny's stare at my head. "Mr. Fenton, if you could pay attention to my lecture rather than memorizing the side of Manson's face that would be lovely." Mr. Test called out, and I stifled a laugh.

I looked over at Danny, who was looking down at his empty desk in embarrassment. My stare lingered on him for a quick second before I turned my attention back to the front of the room. I took notes for the duration of class, before writing down the homework assignment. I looked at Danny, who had dozed off somewhere after class had started.

He woke with a start once the bell rang, and I immediately busied myself with my things away. Danny cleared his throat with a smile. "I usually fall asleep in class. Never get enough sleep at night, I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

"We have History next with Mrs. Wright." Danny told me, motioning for me to follow as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. I followed him quickly, his long legs making him fly forward. Danny Fenton was…I'd have to say attractive. If his face wasn't enough, he had a lithe build, and he towered over most people at what I'd say would be about 6 feet and 5 inches.

"This class is alright. I'm never usually awake during it. I start being alive after second period actually." He told me. I could tell his grades reflected this testament. "I take good notes you could borrow if you would like?" I offered.

He looked at me surprised, before a beautiful smile came across his face. "Thanks, Manson. I sense this is the start of a beautiful friendship." He said honestly.

Oh, Danny. You have no idea.

…

Lunch rolled around, and Danny hadn't disappeared on me. We actually had talked a lot in those first two hours. After lunch we both had a free period that he said he would catch me up on what he could about Amity Park.

Tucker was waiting at a table outside underneath the shade of a willow tree, and he waved us over. "How's the first day, Manson?" Tucker asked me.

"Really great. Already better than at my old school."

Danny perked up. "I've been meaning to ask you where you were from." He told me. I looked at him. "San Diego, California." I told him. He looked surprised.

"I know, I'm deathly pale." I told him. He laughed. "We have something in common, then." He told me. We stared at each other for a second before Tucker cleared his throat.

"Interrupting that weird thing that just happened, I'm surprised _you_ are still here Danny."

He shrugged. "Nothings…happened." He told Tucker, looking worried. "Weird." He said, immediately dropping the subject.

"What are you doing after school, Sam?" Tucker said, shifting the attention to me. During that, I was reading the air between them, both of them worried about something. I had also gotten out my salad and was happily munching away.

I shrugged. "I was going to explore a little bit. Maybe find a creepy bookstore or something."

Danny and Tucker shared a look. "You'd love the Skulk and Lurk." Tucker laughed. "Yeah, Tucker and I can take you if you want." Danny said.

Tucker looked as surprised as I was. "We can?" He asked. I tried not to feel offended.

"Yeah. Sam's cool. I really want her to be friends with us." He told Tucker, and I felt a blush overcome my features. Tucker smiled. "Yeah. I agree. Looks like you are kicking it with the weirdos, Sammy." Tucker smiled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I told him, but my eyes remained on Danny, who wouldn't meet my own.


	3. A Threat

_Sam's POV_

"So, the skulk and lurk?" I asked, school having gotten out and I stood with Danny on the concrete steps outside of the school waiting on Tucker. Danny shrugged. "Really the best gothic bookstore here. We have gotten a lot of 'hipster punks' but old-fashioned gothic is probably my favorite." Danny shrugged. I fought a blush.

Danny isn't what I would call a goth, but there was a darkness around him. Darkness that was self-inflicted. I pursed my lips.

"Do you identify with any gothic trends?" I asked. He shrugged. "I like to wear darker colors now, but I wouldn't call myself a goth. Don't worry, not coming for your title." He said, gently nudging me with his arm. I laughed.

"Thanks for being so open about me joining your friend group with Tucker. I would've been a goner for sure." I told him, sincerely. He shrugged. "Everyone needs friends."

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, unhappy that I had forgotten a hair tie. "Well, I've gotten this far without friends."

Danny looked like he was about to comment when Tucker burst through the door. "Hello gorgeous." He winked, but then I realized he was winking at Danny, which made me turn to look at him confused.

Tucker shrugged. "Hey, everyone already likes to say me and Danny are friends with benefits since neither of us can get girls, so why not feed the rumors. Besides, we can't be best friends without being a little gay." He told me.

"Would your ship name be Ducker or Tanny?" I asked. Tucker seemed to seriously contemplate this (I read his aura, he was seriously contemplating it).

"I hate both of those names." Danny chimed in, narrowly avoiding Tucker's foot coming for his shin. "Let's just go to the bookstore." Tucker pouted. I laughed and fell into step with them, happy I wasn't alone.

Well we are never alone.

Ha. Witch humor.

"What made you decide to be a goth, Sam?" Tucker asked. I shrugged. "I was pretty rebellious as a child. Always like the dark and creepy. Found it fascinating." Add on the fact that I'm a witch and you have a perfect goth smoothie. Gross.

"How'd your parents react?" Danny asked. I shrugged. "Dad didn't really mind." I said truthfully.

"What about your mom?" Tucker added. I shook my head.

"Touchy subject. She's not dead, but my parents aren't together anymore. I chose dad for obvious reasons, but I don't really want to talk about it." I told them truthfully. I wanted to keep the details of my abuse to the minimum while I got to know them. Maybe further down the line.

Danny nodded, sympathetic while Tucker looked guilty. I shook my head. "You don't have to feel bad Tucker. Everyone asks." I told him. He gave me a weird look.

"How'd you know I was guilty?" He asked. That's right, he hadn't been showing guilt on his face. He was showing it in his emotions that I could read.

I gulped. "I-uh. I guessed?" I asked more than stated. Danny gave me a weird look before stopping in front of a door. "Here it is." Danny said, pushing open the door and inside was _heaven_.

Dark wallpaper, black wood floors, and the walls lined with bookshelves. There was a little jewelry counter, with a barista next to it, and tables dotted around the space. Stairs painted black lead to a dimly lit loft with more shelves of books.

"Welcome to the Skulk n Lurk. Sup, Danny. Tucker." The barista shouted to us. They waved, and I remained quiet. "I'm gonna see if they have any more tech books. They started carrying technology when I started coming here with Danny."

"I'm gonna check out the upstairs." I told Danny, as he nodded and went to the section on ghosts, where multiple teenage girls were. Apparently, this was one of the hangouts after school. I ascended the staircase, placing my hand delicately on the railing as I stepped.

Upstairs there were crystals and other magical ingredients. Somewhere fake, just for decoration, but somewhere real. Blood blossoms, eye of newt, and others. It was all here.

The book shelves not lined with magical alchemical ingredients were filled with massive tomes. I opened my mouth in awe. A beginner's guide to alchemy, how to start your magical garden. I ran my hands over the spines, feeling so overwhelmed with belonging that I didn't know where to start.

I held out my hand, not aware I was using magic, when a book shot into it. I gasped in surprise, almost dropping it when I turned it over to the front.

" _The Personal Spell book and Journal of Ms. Margeuex Manson, lady of the house_." I read out loud, not even feigning my surprise. I opened the book, and sure enough her signature was on the front page. My ancestor. Margeuex. The same ancestor who had started the Manson woman family line of witches.

I felt a sense of awe and pride at the book, but also a sense of foreboding. Nevertheless, the book belonged to my family. I descended the staircase and stepped up to the counter.

"Hey, this book isn't for sale." The cashier said, surprised. "How did you even get it? It was behind a case."

Danny and Tucker made their way to me with confusion on their faces. I glared at the cashier. "This book belongs to _my_ family. I don't even know how you got it." I spat. He gulped. "It was donated when the store opened about three years ago man, I just work here part-time."

"What's going on here?" The manager came over.

"Sam are you alright?" Tucker asked. "Look, I'm willing to pay for this book to come back with me. It belongs to my family." I said, pointing to the last name and pulling out my I.D. "She's my ancestor, killed in the Salem Witch Trials. They thought they lost the book when they burned down the family home." I told them truthfully. Grandma had told me the story many times.

The manager nodded. "I agree ma'am. IT was donated to the Skulk n Lurk some time ago, the owner didn't even know by who. It was mailed anonymously."

"Set your price." I told him. It was clear to me that he didn't want the book sold. "500 dollars."

I smirked. "Is that it? Sold." I told him. He looked surprised. I got out my debit card and handed it to the cashier, who rang me up. "Thank you. Have a great day." I told them. "I just want the book back where it belongs." I added as Tucker and Danny followed me out of the store.

"Sam that was fucking rad as hell. I hate the management here. It was bought a couple months ago by a big corporation when they saw how well it was doing." Danny smiled.

Tucker nodded. "What's the deal with the book."

"My ancestor, Margauex Manson, was burned at the stake for being a witch during the Salem Witch Trials. They burned down their family home, almost killing her entire family because they were so sure she was one of them." I told them.

"Was she?" Danny asked, and I could tell this was a test. "No. Of course not." I lied. "Witches aren't real."

Danny stared at me for another moment before shrugging. "So that's…?"

"…Her journal." I told them, hiding the spell books title from them.

Tucker smiled. "You are so rad." He said, high-fiving me. I smirked. "Thanks, Tuck."

We stopped in front of a big yellow house, when Tucker clapped Danny on the back. "This is my stop. I'll see you guys tomorrow. So happy to have met you Sammykins." He winked at me.

Danny turned to face me. "Want me to walk you home? I don't mind." He told me. I nodded. We walked in silence for a little bit.

"My family was actually really big into the Witch hunt too." He told me. I looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. John Fenton Nightingale loved the witch hunt. He led a few families to be burned actually. To protect his family." He told me. I smirked. "Maybe he killed my ancestor."

"That'll be an awkward meeting of the family." Danny winced. "' _hey sorry my ancestors killed your ancestor. Want some fudge?'_ " Danny imitated. I laughed loudly, stopping in front of my door. I groaned when I realized that the key to my house was in my backpack.

"Can you hold this for a second?" I asked him. He nodded, taking the book from me as I dug around in my bag, finally obtaining the key to my house and unlocking my door.

I smiled at him as he returned the book. "Hey Sam?" He asked as I went to make my way inside after a goodbye.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If your ancestor _wasn't_ a witch, why would she have a spell book?" He asked with a coy smile on his face. I didn't have an answer to that. He shrugged. "Just something to think about." He told me, and then he walked away.

I ran upstairs to my room and walked into my secret passage, closing the doors with magic as I went. I felt like I was being watched somehow. Danny left a strange sense on my mind.

I placed the book gently on my table, opening the to the first page.

 _May 2_ _nd_ _1691,_

 _I have discovered the spell. It took some time, and a lot of planning, but I have done it. The potion, with the spell, made the mouser* undying. I'll need to gather the scrap and tittle, but I may be able to make it so that the potion works on myself and my family._

 _Pray remember me,_

 _Margauex_

I flipped the page, unbelieving in the fact that she had made a cat immortal. The next page detailed the spell, aptly named 'Immortal Blood'. I gulped. Even I knew not to mess with the laws of nature. Margauex had, in my own modern terms, fucked up.

I closed the book, allowing it float to the shelf. It was probably things like this spell and not being careful enough that had gotten her caught in the first place. I felt uneasy, like I was being watched. I quickly muttered a protection spell and exited the room, hoping the peaceful spirits of the house would put me at ease. As I entered my room, my glass of water from the night before flew off my nightstand and crashed into the wall, narrowly avoiding my head.

I narrowed my eyes, widening my stance. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" I demanded. The room remained quiet, but the notebook sitting on my desk flipped pages on its own, a dark red ink seeping to the pages.

 _Blood for blood._

…

I slept in my magic room that night, under the protection of my wards. I could hear my father calling my name from the living room, so I rubbed my sleepy eyes and walked out of my room. I looked at the notebook I had thrown across the room the night before in fear.

I walked into the kitchen with a frown. "Morning guys." I said quietly. They looked up. "Are you okay?" My dad asked.

I shrugged. "Well, when I get home I'm going to put wards up in your guy's bedrooms. I think something bad is going to happen." I told them. Grandma nodded. "Thank you for the protection, sweetheart." My dad nodded in agreement.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Grandma, what do you know about the first witch of the Manson family? Margauex?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Diane didn't know much about her; her personal journal was lost in the flames of the house. We only know she was a witch from her daughter's personal diary, Lilith." She said. I nodded. "Thanks..." I told her, getting up to get ready for school.

"Why do you ask, my little witch?" Grandma asked. I shook my head. "Curious." I lied. I wasn't going to tell her what I found out yet, just in case the knowledge of what our family had done so long ago would put her in danger too.

I resigned to the fact that it was going to be a long day, dressing in black leggings, black converse, and a gray t-shirt. It was a sports bra kind of day.

I yawned again, tying my hair on top of my head and not bothering to put on make-up. I then slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked outside. I barely remembered that I told Danny and Tucker that I would be walking to school with them today and jumped when I noticed them at the bottom of the steps.

"Don't worry, we've only been here for like two minutes." Tucker smirked. I laughed, before yawning.

"Rough night?" Danny asked. I fell into step with them. I nodded. "Yeah. Something freaky happened last night." I told them, my filter not working well with me being so tired.

Danny tilted his head cutely, like a puppy. "What happened?" Tucker seemed curious as well.

I shrugged. "I think a ghost is hunting me or something."

Danny got a dark look in his eyes. "Do you know why?" He asked. "Or who it was?"

"Yeah. Something about blood for blood, but I don't know who it was." I told him. We all fell silent, and just walked to school. "You know, my parents are ghost hunters. Tucker and I could come to yours after school to see if it stuck around." Danny told me.

I nodded. "That'd be great." I couldn't just deny the help. It would seem suspicious, because I wasn't supposed to know how to deal with these things. Danny stared a second longer at me, and then looked away. I fought a blush.

I still haven't figured out why I had drawn him and some _other_ him on the plane, but I wasn't about to bring up the boy with white hair and green eyes. Maybe he was…I don't know, I relative of Danny.

I'd find out eventually, I thought with a smile.

…

About three periods into school, I was annoyed. I hadn't slept at all, all of my teachers were fucking _bitches_ , and I had to attend mandatory student counseling for troubled youth due to a teacher believing that me wearing black was a cry for attention.

Please, in a town full of ghosts, wearing black should be the least of their worries.

So, when a pink clad girl came up to me with her nose stuck in the air, I was over it. "So, this is the _new_ girl. Heard you moved Uptown…. only the elite move there. So, what are you? The maid?" She said, her thick Latina accent taunting me.

I growled. "Look, my family and my wealth are none of your _damn_ business, so leave me the hell alone." I told her.

She scoffed. "As if you can tell me what to do." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Paulina, come on, girl." Tucker's voice hit my ear. "It's her second day here, don't scare her away, beautiful." He said. Paulina scoffed again, and I could feel my magic sparking in my veins. I needed to calm down.

"Yeah, just ease up, Paulina." Danny said, taking my other side. Paulina sneered. "Seems like the nerd patrol picked up their newest member. Whatevs. Just another nerd for the A-list could pick on." She said, flipped her hair one more time, and then left.

I growled under my breath. "That's Paulina for you. Shame she's a bitch, she's hot." Tucker told me. I rolled my eyes, my magic still sparking. Suddenly, behind me, in my rage, my locker door slammed shut, shocking me, Tucker, and Danny.

"Uh? Ghost?" I asked sheepishly. Danny looked around, and then gave Tucker a look, shaking his head. "Uh, right. Ghost." Danny said. I decided to not think about that, and not think about the fact that Danny called my bullshit.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." I told them, unaware of the purple sparks leaving my hand, and unaware that Danny could see them.

…

"So, tell me what happened again." Danny said, waving some device around my room while Tucker searched the basement. I sat crisscross on my bed, head resting on one hand while I watched him.

I gestured to the dent in the wall. "I walked out of my closet and my glass of water tried to decapitate me, and then something wrote in that notebook that I threw across the room." I told him.

He nodded. "I'm not picking up any signs of ecto-energy in here. Whatever it was, it wasn't a ghost." He told me. "And _that_ ," He gestured to the notebook, "Is written in blood. Animal blood, but still blood. Ghosts don't do that. Not here at least."

I blinked. "So, what's following me?" I asked. Danny turned around, looking deeply concerned. "I don't know, but it wants you dead." He said.

I shook my head. "No, it would've killed me already if it wanted me dead." I told him. He sighed. "Whatever you are dealing with, wants to hurt you, but nothing I can set up in here can protect you from it." He said, and he sounded deeply troubled.

"Danny, you just met me. I'm not your responsibility. I can take care of myself." I told him. He nodded.

"I know you can." He told me truthfully. Tucker came into the room at the moment, and I drew my eyes away from Danny's baby blues to take him in. "No ectosignature."

Danny nodded. "Sam in here. It's not a ghost." Tucker paled. "Well that's fucking terrifying."

I laughed. "Thanks for checking for me. I'll ask Grandma if there's any Jewish rituals I can do for protection." I lied. Danny blinked. "You're Jewish?"

"Eh, kind of. Not really." I told him truthfully. I had enough knowledge of my own to form my own opinions about religion, though I hadn't truly come across anything demonic.

Danny laughed. "I gotta go run to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I told them, running into my bathroom to do just that.

I heard frantic whispering, a startled gasp, a torn piece of paper, and then quiet. I washed my hands and stepped out cautiously. "What's going on?"

Tucker whipped around. "Nothing. Just remembered that that paper is due Tomorrow for History." Tucker said. I groaned. "Aw shit. You guys got to go. I have to binge write that thing." I told them, waving them out.

Danny and Tucker walked out of the room, too quickly to be considered normal. I watched them go, confused, before getting out my laptop and starting my paper.

I never even thought to check my desk to even see what they were doing so suspiciously. If I had I would've noticed my sketchbook was slightly out of place.

If I had looked inside, I would've noticed that my drawing of Danny and his 'twin' was gone.

…

 _Fun fact, my spell check wanted to change "Jewish" to "Jewfish"_


	4. Revelations

_Two Months Later…_

I gripped Danny's shoulder, gently shaking him awake as the last bell rang for the day. He groaned and looked up at me, a small smile on his face. "Whad I mish?" He mumbled. I held in laughter.

"All of the math lesson, but good thing for you, I'm a wonderful friend and took notes for you." I told him, placing my hands on my hips. He laughed, cutely rubbing his eyes with his hands. So cute that I had to look away. I was in way over my head.

The last two months were wonderful. I finally had friends who cared about me, and all of the supernatural stuff that had happened, hadn't happened again. …but I also started developing a crush on Danny.

Screw developing, actually, I was crushing so hard on him. It was hard not to though. Stupid hair, stupid eyes, stupid body that Tucker caught me checking out all of the time.

Danny stood, grabbing his backpack and we walked out of class together, dumping unneeded books into lockers and heading out the door. "You don't have detention today?" I asked with a frown. Danny always had detention for either skipping class or being late. He shook his head.

"Lancer gave me the week off. I think he's tired of me." Danny smirked. I sighed. "I just wish you'd tell me what's going on. Why are you always late all of the time?"

Every time I asked that question, he'd get a dark look in his eye and grow distant. "Sorry, Sammy. Can't tell you." He told me. "Big secret."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine."

That was the only reason that I hadn't told him or Tucker what I was because they were keeping something from me. They had told me that we were all best friends 'forever', and that we would be open to each other about everything, but they were keeping something huge from me.

Tucker burst through the door. "Hello sweeties." He said, kissing my cheek and kissing Danny's hand. We both kind of just let it happen, and I was far too used to Tucker's antics to even care.

"How was Bio?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Mr. Test still can't fucking stand me, but that's because I flirt with Star the entire period via hand drawn pictures." He waggled his eyebrows.

"One day, you are going to go to jail for sexual harassment Tuck, I can feel it." Danny stated. I laughed, all of us heading down the road to our various houses. "Do you guys want to come over for a little bit?" Danny asked us. Tucker looked surprised, and I was too.

"We never go to your house." I told him. He nodded. "My parents are out of town for a convention, so it should be nice and crazy free, though Jazz will still be there."

In our two months of best friend ship, I'd heard all about Jazz Fenton, but never had the privilege of meeting her, but apparently her classes had gotten done for Winter break and she was home for the holidays. Casper had one more week until winter break as well, Tucker and Danny already making plans with me for it.

"I finally get to meet her." I said excitedly. Danny rolled his eyes. "She's weird."

"I'm weird." I countered.

"You're a different weird." He said, a strange look in his eye. Tucker cleared his throat. "Oh look. FentonWorks. We are here." He said loudly. He always did that when Danny said something like that, Danny snapping out of whatever trance he was in and blushing violently.

"Right. So, wanna come in?" He asked me. I nodded with a smile.

Inside the house was nice and spacious, but huge. It felt cozy and homey, even with the Ecto-weapons strewn about everywhere. "How was school, Danny?" A woman's voice hit my ears. "Good! I brought home Tucker and Sam!"

"Who is Sam?" The voice got closer until a head popped out of the kitchen. "Oh! Sam! The girl that Danny-"

Tucker coughed loudly. "Met on the first day of school you are SO RIGHT!" He said. I looked at him in confusion. Jazz blushed and nodded, not meeting Danny's glare. "Right, sorry. I'm Jazz. Danny's bigger, better looking sibling." She joked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Quit trying to joke, Jazz. You aren't good at it." He said, walking into the kitchen. "Water, Sam?"

I nodded at him. "I'm getting better, mind you." Jazz said, mock angry. She smiled at me. "It's wonderful to meet you. Danny couldn't shut up about you. Apparently, you are the coolest girl in Caspar." Jazz winked. I blushed.

"He thinks so?" I asked quietly. Jazz furrowed her brows. "Absolutely." She said. The boys came back into the room, Danny pale with suspicion. "What are you telling her?"

Jazz held up her hands. "Nothing! Just happy to meet her. I'll be upstairs. I got some reading to get done for school." She said. "Wonderful to meet you, Sam." She repeated and walked upstairs. I grinned at the boys, who shuffled in place.

"Thanks for thinking I'm so cool." I smirked. Danny blushed. "Jazz fuckin outed you, man." Tucker sighed dramatically, falling backwards into the arm chair. I laughed as I sat down on the couch, Danny handing me my water.

We talked and watched TV for a couple hours before Danny had to go to the bathroom. He must have had to go really bad because he ran.

"Let's watch the news." Tucker said, finally, fidgeting.

I nodded agreeing. On screen, Danny Phantom was fighting a regular visitor, Vortex, out in the storm going on outside right now. I clenched my fists in worry, but also in suspicion.

I had learned that Phantom was the other half of the face that I had drawn. Danny and Phantom looked so similar it was almost surreal, but I haven't gotten a chance to ask Danny about it.

"Hey Sam?" Tucker asked suddenly, wincing as Phantom dodged a bolt of lightning.

"Yeah?" I asked, sipping at my almost gone water.

"…Why'd you have picture of Danny in your sketch book?" He asked. I froze. "What?" I asked quietly, my voice barely above a whisper.

"When we were in your room the first time, we found the picture you drew of Danny and Phantom… I took it, but it was dated to before you even got here."

I clenched my hands around my glass, flashbacks of when my mom found out about my predictive drawings coming to mind. "That's none of your business." I told him, not meeting his eyes. 

"It kind of is. If you were stalking him before you even got here, Sam…"

I slammed my glass on the coffee table, finally meeting his eyes in rage. "You think that's what it is, huh?" I asked. He kept his mouth shut. "That I was stalking him before I got here and that's why we are friends now?"

Tucker looked down. "I'm just trying to protect him. He thinks it's nothing-" "It is!" "-But I can't be so sure. We barely _know_ you. What if you are trying to get him alone and hurt him?"

I felt like I'd been slapped. "I knew it." I whispered, unshed tears burning against my eyes. "I knew you didn't actually want to be friends with me. No one _ever_ does." I said, standing up and wiping the tear that fell from my eye. God, I fucking hate crying, but I had actually thought that they liked me. That we were friends.

That I finally had friends. 

Tucker looked upset. "No, Sam, hold on."

Danny came out of the bathroom with a grin before he saw what was going on. "Woah, what the hell happened here?"

"I'm just going to go home. Tell Jazz it was nice to meet her." I said, not looking him in the face while grabbing my backpack.

Danny grabbed my wrist as I opened the door. "Sam, you can't just leave."

I fought back the sob that I knew was in the back of my throat. I pushed him away with my magic, the shock clear on his face as his feet moved on their own. "Bye Danny." I said, and I ran away.

…

The next morning, I left my house early so that Tucker or Danny wouldn't be able to talk to me. I knew that they probably wouldn't, but I made sure that they wouldn't have a chance to. I kept my headphones in all day, ignoring Danny's looks or Tucker's texts trying to get me to talk to them.

I was good at ignoring people, and maybe I was meant to be friendless.

I walked through the halls alone, the student body noticing, and some giving me pitying glances. I stayed in the library for lunch, and almost made it through the entire day without any incidents.

I had decided to skip seventh period, I had turned in the essay anyway. When I exited the school, Phantom was thrown at the ground in front of me, giving me no choice but to hide and wait out the fight.

"Daniel, this would be so much simpler if you _told me where she is_." A blue vampire ghost faded into existence, causing Phantom to growl. "You'll have to beat it out of me, Vlad, and mind you, I've gotten better." He smirked. I froze.

I had never heard Phantom talk before. It almost sounded like Danny. But that was impossible.

"I've brought most of your friends with me, Daniel." He smirked, gesturing to the ten or fifteen ghosts that were waiting close behind, waiting for Vlad's command.

I took in the scene, happy that he hadn't seen me. Phantom went to punch at Vlad, but Vlad pulled out a Taser like weapon. I froze as he jammed it into Phantom's ribs and two rings of light appeared at Phantom's waist.

Separating, it revealed…. Danny. My Danny. Danny Fenton. I gasped quietly but covered my mouth. This is what my picture predicted. I resisted the urge to smack myself in the face. It was so _obvious_.

"You'll never survive all of us, Daniel. Tell me where she is."

Danny lowered his eyebrows in anger. "No."

Vlad glared, summoning a pink bladed sword, and spat, "She'll come to me once you are dead."

He swung down the weapon, and I threw out my hand, summoning every ounce of my magic into it. The weapon stopped, barely knicking the top of Danny's forehead. Vlad was swarmed with purple magic, stopping every move he made.

"What is this?" He spat. Danny looked up, looking at me in awe as I slowly walked in front of Vlad, never letting my hand down, protecting Danny. "Get away from him." I snapped.

Vlad looked at me in surprise. "A witch." He whispered. I closed my eyes, Danny getting up behind me. "Sam, we gotta get out of here. I can't protect you without my powers, and you can't fight off all of them by yourself." He whispered. I narrowed my eyes at Vlad.

" _auferetur_." I spat, and Vlad was flung away from me, the purple magic dissolving where we stood. I almost collapsed, but Danny caught me, grabbing my hand and running with me. "Let's go, let's go." He mumbled to himself.

I felt like I was going to pass out, restraining Vlad took a lot out of me, but I gripped Danny's hand tight and whispered " _domum_." _Home_.

Danny stopped running as the world bled around us, dropping us on the floor of my room. Unfortunately, the ghosts knew what I said. "Sam what the hell." He said, picking me up where I had collapsed. My head hurt, and I could feel the trickle of blood leaving my nose.

"Closet." I gasped out, pointing. He led us in, closing the door behind us. I shakily ran forward to the false panel and pushed against it, shoving Danny inside the passageway. "Go, run." I told him as I placed the panel back, following him as he ran in the dark tunnel.

I sealed the door to the secret room and leaned against it. "So, this is what you've been hiding?" I asked, gesturing to all of him.

He narrowed his eyes. "So, this is what you've been hiding?" He countered, his voice laced with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"You could've told me." We said at the same time.

I looked away. "Tucker thought I was stalking you." I told him. He shook his head. "I knew better, Sam. I trust you." He said, taking a step forward. I shushed him as I felt the wards bend with the energy of ghosts.

"I trust you too, Danny." I told him after the ghosts had left. He sighed in relief. "…So, a witch, huh?" He asked. I nodded. "You were right. My ancestor was actually a witch." I laughed, recalling one of our first conversations. He chuckled along with me, and we both sat down on the floor.

"You're awesome, Sammy." He said, feeling for my hand and gripping it tightly in my own. My magic left my palm and circled our enclosed hands, a sense of relief washing over me. Danny watched in awe as I twirled the purple sparks in front of us with my fingers, before lightly dusting them over Danny's face.

"Danny Phantom, huh?" I asked him with a smirk. He blushed. "Guess you predicted right, oh powerful one." He joked.

I laughed. "When do your powers turn back on?" Danny shrugged. "Valerie and Tucker should be on the ghosts by now. Its better if we stay in your secret lair."

"I regret protecting you." I told him, but I squeezed his hand tighter.

"No, you don't." He said, rubbing his thumb over my knuckle.

"No, I don't." I whispered.

…

Danny and I dozed off. I woke up to a stiff neck, my head tucked gingerly under Danny's. I fought a blush, knowing something changed between us but not wanting to say anything to ruin whatever it was.

Danny yawned and looked around, standing up and going to my bookshelf. "Do you know what is hunting you? Something that I didn't?" He asked. I could see that he wanted to protect me, and the irritation that he didn't know how. I sighed, shaking my head. "No. I thought it was a ghost."

Danny groaned. "I don't know what's happening." He said, gripping his hair. I tilted my head.

"What did that 'Vlad' guy want from _you_?" I asked. He sighed, looking me in the eyes.

"I don't know. He said something about some powerful female energy in town and that I needed to give her up. Now I don't know if that was you, or if that was something else." He said truthfully. I frowned.

"This is getting us nowhere, Sam. We need more heads than just ours." He said. I nodded. "I know… I'm going to apologize now for how I acted. Tucker thought that my drawing was creepy and that I was stalking you and planning on murdering you." I told him. He frowned.

"I know. He told me. I told him to fuck off." He said, crossing his arms. 

I narrowed my eyes. "He's your best friend. Why would you give up him for me? Even I wouldn't do that if I had friends back home!" I said.

"He knows how much I like you, Sam." He said, quietly. "Every time I would try to tell you, he would jump in and change the subject. He was deliberately messing with my feelings by doing this to you."

"…I like you too, Danny." I started, and he grinned. "But that doesn't change the fact that Tucker had your best interests at heart, really. I could've been anyone, and I'm surprised you even talked to me after you found the picture."

He dug in his pocket for a moment, retrieving his wallet, and fishing out the picture. "I kept it because I thought it was a sign that we were meant to be together." He blushed. "I know that that is really strange and cliché, but, I don't know. It gave me hope that maybe someday you'd be able to handle my secret." He told me.

"I can handle yours, if you can handle mine." I told him. He grinned, nodding. "Your secret is way cooler than mine, to be real here."

"You have the power to die and come back to life, Danny. Nothing is cooler than that." I laughed, feeling the air around the city for the ghosts. Nothing. I wondered what time it was.

"That's just the goth in you talking, sweetie-pie." He winked. I laughed and opened the door. "Don't worry, you can come back." I told him, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room.

Our phones laid on the bed where we had left them, both lit up with texts from Tucker, and on Danny's phone, Jazz. Danny called his sister while I took a deep breath and dialed Tucker. "Sam! Are you okay? Where is Danny!" He blurted.

I bit my lip. "He's fine. He's with me. And don't worry, I didn't eat him." I told him, bitter.

Tucker sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam. I should've trusted you. I shouldn't have messed with Danny's-uh, messed with your and Danny's friendship just because I didn't trust you. You are my friend, Sam…. I know that now." He told me.

I smiled. "Apology accepted, Tuckerino." I told him. "Are you guys at your place? Is it alright if I come over? I gotta talk to Danny." He said. I could tell by the urgency in his tone that it was a Phantom emergency.

"Yeah. See you in a bit."

Danny was staring at me. I blushed. "Tucker's coming over." I told him, backing up slightly. My magic called out to him, almost as if it knew how much I liked him.

He fake-pouted. "And here I thought that we could consummate our new relationship." He winked, though his face was beet red. Good. "I hate you so much." I told him, not joking (totally joking).

He laughed. "I'm kidding." He said, scratching at the back of his neck while his other hand jammed itself into his pocket.

"So, uh, do we talk about what we are? Or?" I asked. Danny opened his mouth to reply when a knock at the door interrupted us. "Guys?" Tucker's voice called out. "Come in, Tuck." I told him.

Danny sighed under his breath but looked up at Tucker. "Again, I'm really sorry man."

Danny didn't meet his eyes and didn't say anything, choosing to look just past him. " _Dicere_." I muttered under my breath, my eyes flashing a darker purple. Danny immediately started talking.

"It's okay Tucker. I know I have a hard time forming my words in my head, but I know that you had my best interest at heart. While you may have hurt Sam, you are my best friend, and nothing will change that."

I smirked, and Danny turned towards me and glared. "No using powers to get me to apologize to Tucker." He said. I bit my lip to avoid laughing.

Tucker sat there in bewilderment. "Uh, what just happened?" He asked. I laughed.

"You'll have to figure it out on your own, Tuck." I winked.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "God, I forgot how much I hated both of you."

"We were literally fighting for like, seven hours."

"Screw off, Danny."

…

 _Okay, so basically the spells Sam says sometimes are phrases in latin, or singular words. If you would like, at the end of each chapter I can make a key so you can know what she's saying._

 _Just let me know Thanks!_


	5. Kiss of Death

Tucker hadn't figured it out yet. He was trying so hard, asking me questions every chance he got, but still. Danny told him I also knew about him being Phantom, Tucker smiling happily.

"I'm really glad, Sam. Now I just need to unravel your secrets!" Tucker said, rubbing his hands together evilly.

That had been two days ago.

Tonight, was a Saturday, and Danny and I sat in my magic room, doing homework. We liked to spend time in here more often than not, both feeling more connected to each other when we could be ourselves.

"Tucker won't leave me alone." Danny muttered, turning a page in his history book. I laughed, looking up from my laptop. "I'm really surprised that he hasn't figured it out." I said, chewing on my pen cap. I was sitting on my couch with Danny, my sock feet placed in Danny's lap from where he sat on the other side.

We hadn't talked much more about what we were, choosing to live in the moment rather than risk whatever was happening.

"You know Tuck. Sometimes can't see something even when it's staring him in the face." Danny smirked, leaning back and writing something down in his notebook. His grades had been improving ever since I had started studying with him and Tucker, though I didn't mind if the study sessions became just the two of us.

I saved the document I was working on, closing my laptop and laying it on my side table. I held out my hand, my journal flying into my outstretched palm. I saw Danny watching from the corner of his eye, and I smirked at him.

"That doesn't get any less cool, Sammy." He said. I laughed, motioning towards one of his extra pens. He handed it to me with a smile. I shook my head with a blush. "Thanks." I told him.

He got this weird look in his eye before he went back to his work, and me to my own. I had started keeping a journal since I had moved to Amity Park, talking about my findings about the creepy happenings, and my crazy adventures with the boys.

"Hey Sam?"

I stopped scribbling.

"what are we?" Danny asked quietly. My eyes widened, and I put aside my journal, drawing back my feet and facing him. "Well, what do you want us to be?" I asked him.

He placed his history book on the floor. "I know that I really like you Sam. A lot. And I want you to be mine if you can let me be yours." He mumbled, his face lit up a bright red.

I grinned. "I'd love that." I told him. He looked at me with a small smile. I swallowed as he leaned slowly towards me. I leaned forward to meet him in the middle, closing my eyes in anticipation. I could feel the ghost of his breath over my mouth before a loud ringtone had us jumping back from each other in shock.

His shock dissipated into anger as he grabbed his phone. "What?" He snapped. His face softened. "Hey Tuck." He said, resting his head on his hand in what I would call disappointment. I giggled.

"Yeah. I'll grab Sam and we'll be on our way." He said. He tapped on his screen to hang up and looked at me in disappointment. I smiled at him. He sighed and got up. "Tucker wants to meet us at the Nasty Burger, he thinks he figured it out."

I laughed, grabbing his hand. He leaned in quickly and kissed my cheek. "I meant what I said, Sam." He told me, and then he walked out the door. I raised a hand and pressed it to the place where his lips had been moments before.

Fuck Tucker and his bad timing.

…

Danny and I sat down in our usual booth at the Nasty Burger, across from Tucker who had his menu blocking his face. He put it down with a snap, showing off his maniac smile.

"I have figured it out." He told us.

I rolled my eyes. "Finally."

"You are a witch." He whispered.

Danny clapped. "Bravo." He said, still sour from our interruption. I stifled a laugh at Tucker's hurt expression.

"Ignoring that, I figured it out from your ancestor's book. I would also like to say, how fucking cool is that. I mean, I'm kind of bitter now because I'm the only human of this group, but you know I'll get over it." Tucker shrugged, a worker bringing out our food to our table.

"Did you already order?" Danny asked as Tucker threw him his usual. "Hell yeah, brother." Tucker smirked, throwing me my Tofu Soy Melt. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

For the first time in my life I had friends who cared about me, and didn't shun me because of who I am. I stole a glance at Danny, who was munching on fries while looking at his phone. My gaze lingered on his face as he looked over, a small smile forming.

Tucker cleared his throat and we went back to eating.

…

"This is the first time anyone except my family has known my secret." I told Danny. We were walking back from the Nasty Burger, having already dropped Tuck at his house with the promise of them coming over to see my magic room, pretending that Danny hadn't already seen it.

He smiled. "I'm glad you trust me enough to know." He told me. I looked at him. "Once I saw you transform, I knew that's what my drawing meant. That you were meant to know." I told him.

We stood on my front porch together, and I awkwardly pulled a piece of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. "So, like, we are dating right?" Danny asked.

I laughed. "This again?" I asked. He laughed with me. "Yeah, I just want to make sure we are on the same page."

"Yes, Danny. We are together." I told him, grabbing his hand and holding it in front of us. He cleared his throat. "Good…" He mumbled. I could see in his eyes that he was planning on kissing me, but unfortunately, fate had other plans.

"Samantha." My dad said, opening the door, jumping when he saw Danny. Danny let go of my hand immediately, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. In the two months of me knowing Danny, dad hadn't met him yet. Dad's eyes narrowed dangerously.

I cleared my throat. "Dad, this is Danny, my friend from school. Danny this is my, uh dad." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Danny….?" My dad stuck out his hand. Danny met his hand in the middle, and I saw the wince that came from my dad's "business" grip.

"Fenton, sir." Danny squeaked, and I fought the urge to laugh. "Danny was just coming over for some homework." I told him. He raised his eyebrow at me, and then looked at Danny, who was nodding constantly.

"Yeah. I'd be failing most of my classes if it weren't for Sam. She keeps me in line." He said nervously. I fought the urge to giggle. My dad gave me a look. "Alright fine. But it's a school night." He said pointing at Danny.

Danny nodded. "Yes sir."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, its _Saturday_." I groaned, pulling Danny inside the house. Dad waved me off. "I don't care." He said, walking out of the room. I pulled Danny up the stairs, already noticing he was shaking from fear.

"Are you joking?" I snorted. He shook his head. "That man is terrifying." He told me, walking with me through the passageway.

"You are _Danny Phantom_." I pointed it out, closing the door behind me. He sat down on the couch dramatically. "And he is my kryptonite. An overly protective father."

"Be glad he trusts me enough." I laughed, sitting next to him. We sat in silence for a second, Danny getting ready to put away his books. I watched as he packed up his things, only slightly disappointed.

He sighed, suddenly, turning towards me. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me slowly, relishing in the fact that it was finally happening. He pulled away, but stayed close, allowing me to press our lips together once again, this time my arms hooking against the back of his neck.

He hummed into the kiss, sliding his hands into my hair and messing with it, our lips moving together as they were born to do.

I allowed myself to be pushed back so that I was laying down on the couch, his hand placed on the backrest. I could feel the cold before it reached me, and I pulled away as we both looked at his hand, which was steadily releasing ice onto my couch.

"Uhh, sorry?" He asked sheepishly. I laughed. "It's alright." I told him, holding his face in my hands as I sat up. "But maybe we should stop there." I told him. He nodded.

"Yeah, absolutely." He cleared his throat. He grabbed his bag from off the floor and gave me a smile. "I should get home… see you Sammy." Danny grinned, looking all too happy to lean down and capture my lips in his one last time. I waved to him and sighed in content, opening my laptop again and working on my English essay. Suddenly, Margauex's spell book was flung off the shelf and it landed next to me. I watched in mild fear as the pages of the book flipped by themselves.

Finally, they stopped on one of the many blank pages in the back of the book, the pages Margauex's death prevented her from filling. In the same blood red lettering it wrote: "I too found love in a Fenton."

…

I sprinted down the stairs to see my grandmother. "Did Diane ever mention the last name Fenton to you or anyone?" I asked. She looked surprise.

"No. Maybe when she mentioned the Nightingales, but never again." She pondered. I sighed. Margauex Manson was married to Bartholomew Manson, but he died after their 2nd child was born when Margauex was sixteen. Margauex never seemed upset, according to Great-Grandma Diane's account from when she read Lilith Manson's journal.

I sighed. "Grandma, I found Margauex's spell book. In Amity Park." I said. Her eyes widened. "I bought it and took it home. Weird things I thought were ghosts started happening, until my friend's tech said it wasn't ecto-related. Tonight, the book flew off the shelf and it wrote _I found love in a Fenton,_ uh, _too_." I told her.

Her eyes narrowed. "Too?" She asked. I nodded. "My uh, boyfriends name is Danny Fenton." She smirked. Oh no.

"Boyfriend, huh? How long? Does your father know?" She asked.

I winced. "A couple days, and _no_ he doesn't know. Danny just met him tonight, and he is already scared of him as it is without my dad knowing we are together." Grandma laughed before a questioning look came into her eyes.

She sighed. "Have you read it?" She asked. "Lilith only said so much about her mother." 

I shook my head. "No." I said, not bringing up the Immortal Blood Spell. She shrugged. "Read it. That's the only way you'll find the answers to the question you are after." And then she went back to her magazine. I sighed to myself and went back to room. I grabbed the book and sat down on my couch, sending a smirk to the ice slowly melting off the back. I turned to the entry after the blood spell and started to read.

…

 _A new family has come to my town. I wonder if fate has brought them here, or if they are still investigating my late husband's death. Pity. They'll shall never truly know what happened to him. I was assured this by the man who turned me._

I blinked at that sentence. Was this the origin story of the Mason Family Witches?

 _The big oaf in the yellow cloak nearly ran down my son today, asking him questions he didn't know the answers too. Intrusive questions about my family. At least he had the decency to look ashamed of himself. I had a hard time keeping my magic under control then._

 _Lilith has now turned three years old, and just like I was promised, the magic is starting to show in her too. However, this may mean trouble if the new family are witch hunters. I've heard tales of fire and stakes, and witches being burned alive._

 _I use the term witches lightly, it is usually never a witch who is burned, but her thrall._

 _Further investigation is required, and it may mean that I am unable to experiment with blood magic for a while._

 _Margauex._

I sighed to myself. Blood magic was dangerous and could get you in more than one kind of trouble. The new family was intriguing, however. Big oaf in an orange cloak? That had me giggling silently when I read it.

I flipped to the next page.

 _I had my suspicions about the family. Turns out they have children as well. Two. A daughter and a son._

 _The son….is, God forgive me, beautiful. I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, as the last time I fell for a beautiful man, he was taken from me and I was forced to marry into a family with wealth._

 _He seems taken with me too and has even introduced himself to my children. My son, Johnathan, loves to help his family with whatever they need. I trust John to not spill our secrets._

 _The son though, if he is as taken with me as I him, will be useful in digging family secrets._

 _Margauex._

Margauex fell in love with…the suspicious family's son? I lowered my brows, doing the math in my head. If Lilith was three years old, then Margauex was nineteen when this all was happening. I looked at the date. 1693. Margauex apparently died in 1694.

I hummed to myself. This had to be the family that killed her.

I flipped the page.

 _I met him. The son. I did a reading with him and he definitely feels the same. Pity I won't be able to have much fun. He resents his family and their business, but he has told me what they do._

 _Witch hunters._

 _Out of fear of being exposed I will refer to him as D.F.N. His initials._

 _One other thing he told me was of the Nightingales. A secret order dedicated to hunting down the supernatural and killing them. His family of Nightingales were tasked with eradicating all of the witches of Salem._

 _He told me he didn't believe in such nonsense. I looked him in his blue eyes and told him the same._

 _Little did he know._

 _Margauex._

I put the book down, marking my page and left my room, my head already swimming with information. If I was going to find out anything about Margauex's secret lover, I'd have to find out about the Nightingales.

…If Grandma was right, and the ancestors of Danny were Nightingale's, then that may be the first place I need to go.

…

 _Shorter chapter but I gave you a little bit of insight into the mind of Margauex._

 _BTW, Margauex is pronounced "Margo" but it's a posh spelling or whatever haha. I thought it looked cool and old on paper, so it stuck, and Margauex Manson seemed like an evil witch name, right?_

 _HAHAHAHAHA_


	6. History

I decided to visit the Fenton family home myself the next morning. I wanted to spend the day with Danny anyway, so finding out about the Nightingales just seemed like a two for one situation. I put Margauex's spell book in my purple backpack, throwing on a black pair of leggings and a lavender t-shirt, slipping into my toms that rested just outside the front door.

"And just where do you think you're going, Samantha?" My dad called out, making me jump. I cursed at the smugness in his eyes. "To Danny's." I told him.

He tilted his head. "You know, your grandmother mentioned something to me about that Fenton boy." He said. My jaw dropped.

"She told you?!" I exclaimed. He smirked evilly. "No, but now you have to." He said, crossing his arms in triumph. I groaned to myself, unhappy with the turn of events. I sighed.

"Danny is my boyfriend." I told him. "It's fairly new so I didn't really want to tell you until I knew it was going to last." I said truthfully. He nodded.

"Of course, baby doll. I just want you to be happy, and you've been happier than ever with that boy. I, of course, knew a long time ago that you were interested—" "We literally didn't start dating until last Wednesday dad." "-And I want you to know I support this." He finished.

I smiled, hugging him briefly. "Thank you." I told him sincerely. He smiled and waved me off, and I'll be damned if I let anyone know that I skipped for a few blocks.

…

I walked up the concrete steps in front of the Fenton's townhome…a place that I had only been once. Jazz was at the library, working on her online, winter session classes, and the Fenton Family RV was parked on the side of the road.

I took a deep breath, and walked up the stairs, knocking hesitantly. I hadn't met Danny's parents. He had always been too embarrassed to invite me over before. I heard large footsteps followed by dainty taps of feet before a woman exclaimed, "I'll get it, Jack!"

Now that me and Danny were dating…this felt a lot more real. First impressions were everything, a lesson that my mother had taught me a long time ago when she still cared.

The door opened to reveal a small but curvy woman with short red hair clad in a teal jumpsuit. It clashed with just about everything else, but she seemed to pull it off. "Can I help you, Miss?" She asked, her voice hesitant. I sent Danny a quick S.O.S with my magic before I held out my hand. I immediately heard Danny scrambling upstairs and I stifled a laugh.

He was bounding down the stairs as I was talking. "Hi, Mrs. Fenton, I'm Sam! Danny's uh-"

"HEY SAM!" He loudly said, causing his mom to jump. He grabbed my hand from where it was still outstretched and dragged me up the stairs. "Daniel?" His mom asked in confusion.

"We'll see you later, Mom!" He said.

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Fenton!" I called down as Danny slammed the door. "Why?" I asked with a laugh.

"They haven't been prepped yet." He sighed. "They'd embarrass me. I haven't had time to hide any of the photo albums." He shuddered.

He tilted his head slightly. "Why are you here anyway? Not that I'm not glad to see you-"

I shrugged. "I had some questions about your family history I thought you could answer. But seeing you shirtless and flustered kind of distracted me."

He blushed, crossing his arms. "Ha-ha." He said, and then he leaned down to kiss me. I placed my hands on his jaw immediately, his hands coming to grab at my waist. We kissed slow, and this time (thank god since his hands were on _me_ ) his powers didn't act up. It didn't really go any further than just kissing as there was a knock on the door.

Danny physically pushed me (wow rude) to sit down in the office chair as he searched for a t-shirt in a panic. "Danny?" His mom asked from the other side of the door. I shot a glance at the closet and waved my hand towards Danny. A shirt flew from the closet and landed in Danny's face. "Thank you." He mumbled and threw on the shirt and opened the door with a smile.

"Heyyyy, mom!" He grinned. She stood there unamused. I snickered into my hand. "Are you going to introduce me?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, sorry. I just kind of, freaked out. Mom, this is Sam. She moved here two months ago, and she's been hanging with me and Tuck ever since."

Mrs. Fenton smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you Sam. You must be the other friend that Danny has been all smitten for."

Danny blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well. Now you've met." Danny said, annoyed. I laughed and smiled back at Mrs. Fenton. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Fenton." I told her.

She smirked and looked at Danny. "I approve already. Have fun. Will Tucker be joining you two?" She asked. This was a test.

Danny nodded. "Eventually, yeah. We all have plans."

I made a sound of agreeance. "Yeah, I was just bored at home." I told her. She nodded, feeling more comfortable about leaving us alone.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. "That's mom for you. She would've made us go downstairs and into the living room until Tucker got here. Not that I really planned on inviting him over." He smirked, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me closer.

I placed my hands delicately on his chest and we rested our foreheads together. "Why are we keeping it a secret anyway?"

He shrugged. "I really don't know." He took a tiny step back. "I guess, it's because we both are so used to keeping big things a secret. Important things." He smiled.

I grinned. "Important, huh?"

He scoffed. "Well yeah. Not every day Danny Fenton, the half-ghost, get Sam Manson, a witch, to be his girlfriend." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and pecked his lips one more time. "So, about your family history?"

He shrugged. "I already told you everything that I know." I raised an eyebrow. "That _you_ know. Something tells me you have a family member who would love to go on and on about his roots?" I smiled innocently.

"Sam, you don't want to get into that stuff with my dad. It'll end badly. For me, because you'll break up with me and never talk to me again once you realize how weird my parents are." He whined. I rolled my eyes. "Eh, probably not. Introduce me to your dad." I winked.

He whined again, loudly. I rolled my eyes, so enthused that my boyfriend had the attitude of a three-year-old. He opened his door dramatically, making me hit my face with my hand. This boy, I swear.

He trudged down the stairs with me in tow, and his mom smiled at us. "Hey you two. What are you doing?" She asked. Danny smiled fakely. "Sam wants to meet Dad." He said.

Maddie looked delighted. "Sweet _and_ well-mannered? I like you already. JACK!" She suddenly yelled, making me jump and Danny sigh.

Loud clamoring was heard from the basement until the door burst open and a large man dressed in a DAY-GLO Orange HAZMAT suit appeared. "What's going on, Maddy-cakes?" He asked. (I ignored Danny's sigh).

"Danny has a new friend over. Sam." Maddie gestured to me. I had about three seconds to smile before I was wrapped up in large Orange arms and squeezed until I thought I was going to burst.

"Nice to meet you, Sam! Welcome to the Fenton household. Danny almost never brings home any girls, besides ya know, his sister." Jack then laughed loudly at the top of his lungs. I spared a glance at Danny, who had a serious expression and looked unamused.

"Danny was just telling me about your guy's ancestry the other day. I thought I'd come by and hear it from the man himself." I told him. Jack smiled, and Maddie gushed.

"Of course! Sit down on the couch. It's about time someone took an interest in our family's heritage." Jack shot a glance at Danny who shrugged. "I'm not the one embarrassing me in front of Sam." He crossed his arms and pouted.

His mother laughed and kissed his cheek. "Oh, calm down Danny. We just want to get to know her, is all." She told him. I smiled at the gesture, only slightly wishing my mom had been like that.

"Okay so what did you want to know about?" He asked. I paled and realized I had to word this so that I didn't seem so involved. "Danny was telling me about the Nightingales."

Jack smiled at his son. "I didn't know you were paying attention when I told you about the Nightingales!" He grinned. Danny looked around confused. He didn't really know either.

"So, the Nightingales were, back in the old days, the only Supernatural hunter's around. The profession was more common back then, and the original Fenton, John Fenton, enrolled he and his entire family in the organization." Jack explained.

"So, your family is from?" I asked, trailing off.

"Salem. Salem, Massachusetts. Maddie and I moved to Amity Park after reads on an ectoplasmic meter told us it would make a good place to raise the kids and build our ghost portal."

"My family is from Salem too." I told him cautiously. "An aristocratic family. Old money." I explained.

"Was your family apart of the Nightingales?" He asked. I shook my head. "No. My family was accused of being witches. I got the "Manson" features. Black hair and purple eyes." I told him truly.

He gaped. "Margauex Manson?" He asked. I froze. "Yeah. She's my ancestor, I guess. She was burned at the stake because they accused her for being a witch. The village then burned her family home down." I explained.

Jack looked giddy, but also guilty. "It was John Fenton that brought her to the stake. No one but him knows the reason that he was so adamant he was a witch. He never told a soul." Jack explained.

I widened my eyes at him. John Fenton, Danny's ancestor, was the one to kill my own ancestor. Talk about family drama.

"…What happened to the Nightingales?" I asked. Jack leaned back. "After the witch crisis was over and it was thought that they were all terminated, John focused on spectral supernatural entities and the rest of the Nightingales disbanded. John was the last Nightingale."

Something didn't add up here. I pursed my lips. "And no one knows the reason that John Fenton killed Margauex and burned down her house?" I asked. Jack shook his head. "There may be something in the old journals and you can have a look if you like. Think of it as an apology from my family to yours." He laughed, patting me on the shoulder.

I grinned as he walked away, looking at Danny expectantly. "All of the old stuff is in the Ops center." Danny said, leading me to the staircase. "The elevator won't let you on it because your DNA isn't in the system, but I'll make sure to get you in." He said, and we climbed the steps all the way to the top.

Danny showed me their storage, many boxes filled with old knickknacks and antiques and none being what I was looking for. Danny let out a "A ha!" and held out John Fenton's journal. I skimmed through it, but nothing on Margauex and why he wanted her dead.

"Look for his kids?" I asked him. Danny gave me a weird look. "John Fenton didn't have any offspring during this period. Just he and his wife. They had my ancestor Thomas after the witch crisis was over."

I looked at Danny with a questioning glance. "No…he had a son before Margauex was killed." I said, grabbing the book out of my backpack and flipping to the entry Margauex had written on the "Nightingale Family." Danny looked perplexed. "Nothing in our records show an D.F.N.'s."

I started going through all of the notebooks that I saw, many being the journals of past Fenton's. I felt kind of weird going through Danny's family's stuff but Cest La Vie.

I sighed, almost giving up and thumping John's thickly bound journal against the floor, the back binding popping open. I gave Danny a questioning gaze, peering into the opening.

 _Daniel Fenton, Nightingale. Journal._

"What the Christ." Danny whispered.

"…. Creepy." I grinned, opening the book to a random page.

I cleared my throat. " _It was then that I realized what the girl was. A witch. She and her daughter. I had suspected her of the murder of her husband, not of being the very thing that my father despised._

 _No matter what she may be, I felt inexplicably drawn to her. Like we were somehow connected. I am meeting with her tomorrow, and I shall be as honest as I can with her. Hopefully she isn't like the other witches._

 _Daniel._ "

"Gross, I don't like sharing a name with a forgotten ancestor." He shivered. I laughed, hitting him with the small black journal. "Be nice. He was probably shunned from your family." I told him.

He scoffed. "Why?"

I laughed. "Isn't it obvious? He befriended a witch." I told him.

He grabbed the book flipping through the pages, stopping abruptly and reading through one of the entries. "Not just any witch." He said, flipping the book around and pointing to a faded name.

 _Her name is Margauex. Margauex Manson, the first witch of her family._

…


	7. The Past

_August 1693_

 _Daniel Fenton, Nightingale POV_

I fixed the cloth dress jacket affixed to my shoulders and gently pushed my dark hair out of my eyes. The woman of my affections was across the room, smiling gently at her children who were playing in the flowers.

She was young to be a mother, but that had to say something about her strength. Her purple eyes met mine and my breath caught in my throat. A dark piece of hair tumbled out of her grey bonnet and she smiled, pushing it back up with thin fingers.

I smiled and tipped my hat at her, turning back to my father who was picking out Wolfsbane from the market stall. "Daniel." He turned towards me.

"Yes, father?" I asked, pulling my eyes away. "What is it."

"What is this plant used for?" He asked. I cleared my throat. "It is useful against Werewolves, sir." I recited.

He nodded. "What is useful against Vampires?" He asked.

"Vervain." I told him again.

"Perfect. And witches?"

"Due to their ability to harness and interact with nature, nothing grown naturally from nature can be used against a witch. They need to be burned. Or hanged." I recited again.

Father nodded. "Good." He said, putting a few silver pieces on the table by the shop keep.

I sighed. "Father, why have we moved to Salem? Why can't we just return home?" I asked him, feeling upset about having to remove myself from my old life.

"Daniel. The Nightingales moved us here for there is an infestation of witches. We must be here to protect the people of this village. Do you understand?" Father asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes Father." I told him.

His large frame crept out of view to pick up a few more alchemical things, and the woman with her children came back into my few.

The lady had removed her bonnet, thick black hair tumbling in spirals down the frame of her face, falling just below her breasts as her dainty hands shook out something her infant son had shoved in her bonnet.

Her gaze met mine once again and she smiled, lavender meeting baby blue, and once again I felt as if maybe, I could get used to living here.

…

 _October 31_ _st_ _, 1693_

"Hello there, Johnathon." I cooed at the young boy, who babbled in my direction and requested via his hands to be picked up. I obliged, already very familiar with his family.

Lilith was not far behind. "Hi, Mister." She babbled in her cute, three-year-old way. I tipped my hand, making Johnathan take it from my head and place it on his own. I rolled my eyes at his antics and looked up at their mother.

Ms. Margauex Manson. She had forgone a bonnet today, her hair too thick and the air too muggy for such hats. Her hair hung almost pin straight down her back, and she wore a corset a deep shade of purple and the skirts a deep shade of black.

"Hello, Mr. Fenton. What brings you here tonight of all nights?" She asked, holding her hand out to me. I shifted Johnathan so that I could grasp her hand in my own and bring it to my lips.

"It's All Hallo's Eve, Milady. It's dangerous for a woman of your beauty to be alone at this hour." I told her. Truthfully, I knew she could take care of herself, but that didn't give me a reason to stay with her. My father believed I was out patrolling the streets for witches…

She smirked. "I am hardly a suspect of Demonic obsession. They like their woman…. innocent." She said, mouthing ever syllable of the word and stepping a little closer than would be respectable. "Yes, well-"

She smiled. "But your company wouldn't be… upsetting, my dear sweet Daniel. It would be lovely if you would join me and my little family to dinner tonight." She said.

I smiled, and Johnathan clapped his hands. I nodded at her. "I would be delighted."

…

 _December 1693_

Margauex revealed to me that her husband was murdered. And then I became suspicious. She never distrusted of me, never revealed to me that she was afraid of men.

However, something never added up. She had witch's herb's growing in the garden, and an alchemy station hidden in one of the bedrooms of her manor.

It was then that I realized what Margauex was. A witch. She and her daughter, Lilith. I had suspected that she murdered her husband, but I realized she was what my father despised.

No matter what she may be, I feel as though I have bonded with her over late night tea and play dates with her children. She has given me a life in Salem, so I will not tell my father what I know. I will keep her secret until she is ready to tell me herself.

…

 _January 1964_

Three witches around town have now been tied off to the stake and burned in the square. Two more were hanged.

Margauex has been growing distant, effectively making sure that she and her daughter are nowhere near me and my father when we go to town. She has stopped writing back to my letters and has locked herself up in her manor.

I shouldn't trust her. She is a being of immense power and political stance, both making her very dangerous to me and my family.

But, I threw caution to the wind as I knocked on her large oak door, waiting for her to open.

She cracked the door, eyeing me suspiciously. "Mr. Fenton. What do I owe the pleasure?" She greeted, but her tone was false. She didn't want to see me, that much was clear. I sighed, removing my hat and pushing my hair out of my face.

"Ms. Manson. Could I come in?" I asked. She sighed but nodded, not one to send a man packing as soon as they showed up on her doorstep. "Of course." She replied quietly.

"Margauex." I said as the door closed. She turned towards me, leaning back against the door. "Where are Lily and John?" I asked. "The nanny put them to bed before eight." She mumbled.

"I already know, Margauex." I said bluntly. She looked up with surprise and hesitance.

"Know what?"

"Who you are, what you can do, and how you got your powers." I said. "And I won't tell my father, nor have I told my father." I crossed my arms in front of myself.

Margauex nodded, clasping her hands in front of her skirts. "How?" She asked.

"I spent enough of my time…trying to learn everything I could about you." I said, taking a step closer.

"Are you not afraid, Nightingale?" Margauex asked, stepping towards me.

"Of you? Never." I whispered. She placed her hands on my shoulders, her thumbs brushing the pulse points in my neck as she drew me towards her and captured her lips in mine.

Beneath my closed eyelids I saw flickering lights, and I pulled away as I looked around us. Dark purple energy swirled around us, the same color as Margauex's eyes. I grinned at her. "Beautiful." I said, brushing my thumb against her pale cheek as she kissed me again, this time with more passion than I had ever felt in my life.

Witches, maybe, were not all monsters.

…

 _April 1964_

 _One a.m._

I brushed Margauex's hair out of her face as she smiled up at me from her position next to me on soft linen sheets.

It was more often than not that I found myself in Ms. Manson's bed, the pattern starting in early March after a stroll throughout Salem. She grinned up at me, capturing my lips in hers once more as she trailed her hands down my unclothed chest.

It was times like these that her children had been visiting Grandparents two towns over, Margauex having followed her late husband to Salem.

Angry shouts and yells alerted me to the dim orange glow out of Margauex's windows. "Daniel?" She asked. I quieted her as I got out of bed, hastily putting on trousers and haphazardly buttoning my white dress shirt that had lain on the floor.

"Daniel!" Margauex cried out, her voice sounding scared. I turned to look at her. "I'll be right back. I have to make sure that my father isn't about to do something drastic." I told her, and I ran out of the room, my bare feet slamming against the wooden floors of the manor.

"My own son." A voice whispered in the sitting room. I turned on my heel and faced my father, my gaze going towards the open door, Margauex had left the bed in favor of putting on clothing to protect her modesty.

"You're making a mistake father." I whispered. He leveled the hunting rifle he held at my chest. "You allowed yourself to become sired to a woman married to the devil." He said. "You have tarnished the Fenton name, and the sacred duty of the Nightingales."

"Father…" I tried to reason but he shook his head. "No one can know about you now, son. Or… I will face the consequences as well." He said.

"Fath-" I was cut off as my father shot his gun, pain blooming in my chest right near my heart. I gasped and hit the ground and heard Margauex scream, her skirts brushing my arm as she stood above me.

Their voices were hazy above me, and I felt the need to close my eyes, but I didn't. I watched Margauex's every move.

"You defiled my son, you whore. You have tarnished his reputation and I am saving him from suffering." My father yelled. My Margauex's hands twitched, purple magic falling off of them and onto the floor.

"You shall be the one to suffer." She said, muttering a spell and my sister popped into existence. "Victoria?" I gasped and Margauex sent me an apology.

Using her magic, Victoria's head flew around her neck and she fell to the ground. I barely registered the sound of my father's screaming as my younger sister was effectively killed. My father's torch wobbled in his hand. "You lose _both_ of your children due to your actions tonight, stealing the one I love away from me."

"And you will die too, you witch." My father yelled, dropping the torch and igniting the sitting room as he fled the house, other huntsman throwing their torches in the windows.

Margauex grabbed me and ran with me throughout the house, my blood staining the floor and Margauex's skirts.

"You'll be okay, my love." She whispered, pressing a finger sparking in magic to a bookshelf in the study, the flames following us as the bookshelf opened and the door was sealed behind.

"I'm-sorry, for leaving you." I muttered, tasting metallic blood on my lips. She deposited me onto a large sofa and knelt by my side. "No, my darling. You won't ever leave me. You will make it through this." She sobbed, placing her hands on me as her magic turned a deep red.

"Your heart may stop beating, but we will live forever. You and me. Together." She promised as my eyes closed and my world enveloped into pain. A deep red pain.

I felt my heart cease to beat and my blood run cold in my veins, but I never stopped feeling. I didn't move on. I could still hear Margauex furiously spouting spell after spell as the fire reached her secret room.

"We will live, my dear love." She whispered, and the world ceased to exist.

…


	8. An Old Relative

_Present Day_

 _Danny's POV_

Sam left soon after we read my forgotten ancestors journal. She had some more digging to do in Margauex's past and I was keen to let her. I had hours upon hours to read up on my family, for the first-time taking interest in my ancestors.

How could my family erase the existence of someone who was their kin? Their son? I ran my hands through my hair, Daniel's journal abruptly ended three days before Margauex's home was burned down. With her inside of it, apparently. John Fenton Nightingale never brought her to the stake because he burned down her home with her inside of it. The towns people forged documentation saying she died in the square.

But she was never there. John Fenton's journal made that very clear. He "had to deal with the loss of family at Margauex Manson's hands, and took necessary action."

He killed a woman because of abilities that she had, because she wasn't fully human. Reading through John and Daniel's journals brought me closer to my family's heritage, but effectively pushed me away.

I still don't know how Daniel disappeared, but I could probably guarantee he was at the home when it was set ablaze.

I felt the beginning of a reading headache come on, so I went down into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Jazz sat at the couch, reading some textbook on psychology and she waved to me. "I heard Sam met the family. Didn't know you guys were dating."

I choked on my water. "Uh, we aren't?" I lied badly. Jazz gave me a look. "You could never lie to me Danny. Not about your powers, and certainly not about a girlfriend." She smirked. I sighed, setting my water down on the countertop.

"It's really new, to be honest. Tucker doesn't even know yet." I told her, pointing at her in warning. Jazz smiled. "I just think it's nice that you have someone you can trust." And I could hear the double meaning in her voice.

"Yes, Jazz. She knows about them." I told her. Jazz smirked. "Someone you can trust. Called it." She winked, turning back to her book. I rolled my eyes and downed the rest of my water. It was dark outside, and I just felt…drawn to take a walk.

"I'm going on a walk, Jazz." I told her. She gave me a look. "Its 9 o'clock on a school night." She told me.

"…It'll be fine, Jazz. I have _ghost_ powers. I'm not going to get mugged, and I'm going to be _fine_." I whined. She nodded. "Fine, but if you die, I'm not telling mom and dad. You can." She joked.

"Funny." I rolled my eyes, grabbing my house key and closed the door behind me, taking in the 'fresh' air of Downtown Amity. I may not live in the upper elite side of Amity, but nothing beat living in the heart of the city.

I walked down the street for a good fifteen minutes, debating on whether or not I should go talk to Sam, when a dark, fast moving shape caught my eye in one of the back alleys.

I paused, backing up to look down the alley when my curiosity got the better of me. I turn on my heel and walked down the alley, drawing my ghost energy near to the surface.

"Hello?" I called out, feeling very much like a horror movie's first victim. A cat mewled in the distance and faint cars beeped on the very busy street.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Nothing." I said, only slightly disappointed. I was in the mood for a fight.

I turned to exit the alley when there was a gust of wind and suddenly I was on my back. I kicked my feet into the air and landed in a squat motion. "Who the hell is there?" I called out angrily.

"Quiet, shadow. You'll wake up the neighbors." A hushed voice said from behind me. I turned around quickly. The dark shape moved quickly behind me once more, but I had seen red. "Shadow?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. _My_ shadow." He clarified, but it only succeeded in confusing me more. "Okay, now I think you are crazy and how the fuck are you moving so fast?"

"My ex was very, skilled."

I found myself on my back again, a large black boot by my face, holding my arm to the ground. My eyes travelled up dark jeans and a dark long-sleeved jacket to black hair and blue eyes.

"What the hell." I gasped, and then the world went dark.

…

 _Sam's POV_

I was slightly worried. Third period and still no sign of Danny. I looked back at Tucker, who was not taking notes in favor of trying to get ahold of our friend (my boyfriend but Tucker didn't know that).

He had apparently gone for a walk at 9, and Jazz went to bed soon after, but by the sounds of it, He had never gotten home.

I chewed on the end of my pencil in worry. What had my darling boy gotten himself into now? When my free period came up, I could probably do a locating spell, but what if it was too late?

What if-

I shook my head and raised my hand. "Yes, Ms. Manson?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Can I be excused?" I asked, hoping the worry in my tone was enough for him to allow me to go. Tucker looked at me with worry. "Mr. Foley, please make sure Ms. Manson gets to where she needs." Mr. Lancer nodded at him.

We sighed in relief and gathered our things, exiting the classroom as Lancer continued his lesson. "I need something of his and meet me in the janitorial closet we made our 'school lair'." I told him. He nodded and took off in the opposite direction as I set up the closet, placing candles and lighting them.

Tucker entered the room as I sat down in front of our makeshift table. "This is witchy." He said. "I need serious magic if I'm going to find him Tucker." I told him.

Tucker shoved Danny's gym bag at me and I pulled out his t-shirt. Holding it in my hands, I muttered " _invenimus quod suus 'amissa_."

Tucker repeated me. "Find what's lost."

My vision was filled with a large building, a warehouse. Inside were cages filled with…. people. Sleeping soundly on a bed of blankets and pillows was Danny. His face and arms were bruised and there were two dark marks on the side of his neck, as if he was injected with something, but his chest rose and fell.

Danny was alive.

I gasped as the vision left me and I breathed shakily as Tucker looked at me in worry. "He's alive, but he's in a warehouse, south of town. Bodies, people in cages except for him." I told him quickly.

"Let's go then." Tucker said, throwing me my car keys. I had driven to school for the first time today since Danny was MIA. I nodded, and we rushed out of school, into my car and I fired up the ignition, peeling out of the parking lot with screeching tires.

I broke many speeding laws on the way to the warehouses, and Tucker was gripping the sides of the car so lightly I could see the whites of his knuckles.

I pulled into the abandoned lot and got out of the car, cursing myself not for the first time that I wore over the knee boots with a heel. I thought I'd impress Danny by actually doing my makeup, wearing a short skirt and a purple loose tank top with these stupid boots.

And now he could be dying.

I kicked open the door of the warehouse, having told Tucker to stay in the car just in case. I ran to the pallet where I had seen Danny, only to find that he wasn't there.

"Danny?" I called out.

"You are very brave…. even for a witch." A familiar voice called out.

I turned on my heel and found a dark figure, holding Danny with him. He was barely conscious, and he was pale, but he was alive.

"I have to say, you pull of the family genes very well, Ms. Manson." He said, and there was something old timey about his voice. Like he'd been around a while.

I let purple magic spark at my fingertips. "Let him go."

"Oh, I would never harm my shadow self." The figure said, and promptly pushed Danny forward, and he collapsed in a heap, weak. I gasped and went to step forward, but the figure stepped into the light.

It was…. Danny?

"What the hell is going on in here?" Tucker's voice suddenly asked as he entered the warehouse door.

The doppelgänger looked from Tucker to me and rolled his eyes, suddenly running supernaturally fast at Tucker and stared him in the eye while saying, "You are going to go back to the car and wait there until your friends get back."

Tucker nodded and spun on his heel, closing the door behind him. I gaped at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Daniel Fenton. The _first_ Daniel Fenton. The last living Nightingale, if you can even call me that, and _he_ is my doppelgänger." Daniel said.

"How are you even here? You were alive in the sixteen-hundreds and every record of you was destroyed by your family." I snapped.

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, something my Danny would do, and it made me pause. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked, before hissing, showing off pointed white canines and glowing red eyes. "Your ancestor, my ex, turned me into this creature because she couldn't live without me." He explained, not retracting his teeth and his eyes remained red, helping me differentiate my Danny from his ancestor.

"Margauex turned me into this monster that I hate. I don't want to hurt anyone, Ms. Manson. I've watched my family members grow old and die, watched as my bloodline continued with no memory of me and I watched as my shadow self was born with my name and with my face."

"You watch over the Fenton's?" I asked, Danny was just starting to stir on the ground, shakily getting up onto his feet.

"Yes. I try to. To make up for becoming sired to a witch." He said, his eyes finally turning back into baby blue.

"You…loved her, didn't you? She didn't sire you, she loved you."

"That's what I thought too, Ms. Manson. She used me for my knowledge of my family. She was planning on murdering us one by one before the fire. She killed my little sister Victoria after my father shot me in the chest because of my so-called love for her."

Danny finally got the nerve to speak to his ancestor. "…You aren't to blame for your feelings." He got out roughly.

Daniel seemed to pity him and promptly bit his wrist, making him bleed. "My blood will heal you, just don't die for at least six hours until all of the blood is out of your system." He told Danny, shoving the bloody wrist into his face. I grimaced as Danny was forced to drink his ancestor's vampire blood.

"Okay, that was _so_ gross." Danny spat, but he looked ten times better. "You don't get used to it, it would seem. Even after a couple centuries." Daniel explained.

"Why show yourself now? And why can't Danny die? Not that I want him to, but that seems like a weird condition."

Daniel sighed. "Because if he dies with Vampire blood in his system, he'll become a vampire just like me, and I don't want to share everything with my doppelganger, even a curse. And I came to warn you."

I tilted my head. "I think Margauex has returned, and _he_ is not safe." He said, pointing to Danny who startled.

"Why? And how could- _Immortal Blood_."

"Precisely. If she perfected Immortal Blood after she turned me into a Vampire, she could still be around even now, without having to feed from humans to survive, which I have to say hurts a little bit." He said. "Doppelganger blood is, a potent spell ingredient. And it's rare. Obviously so rare that it took almost 400 years for _my_ doppelganger to be born, so it's no coincidence that she's coming now."

I shook my head. "I still don't understand. What could Margauex possibly want now?"

"After she…turned me, I remember her magic turning a dark red. It was purple like yours. Lilith's was purple and so was everyone else's because they were good. Margauex played with dark magic and nature made her evil. It also turned her into an evil person. The woman I loved, I'm sure she's gone, and this witch has plans for this world. You need to be ready."

Danny looked at his ancestor. "Can you help?" He asked. "Can you help protect her and teach _us_."

Daniel looked hesitant. "Why should I, halfling?"

"Because you knew her better than anyone. You can help protect Danny," I said, giving him a pointed look as he crossed his arms, "And teach _me_ everything that's in that Nightingale head of yours."

Daniel pondered over it. "Deal. I just need something that will help me walk around in the day light." He said, giving me a pointed stare.

" _Fine_ but I just wanted one thing to not be straight off of Vampire Diaries, but _sure_ , I'll make you a Daylight Ring, Damon Salvatore." I snapped.

Daniel and Danny started laughing loudly, and I sighed in exasperation.

Having two of them was going to get old. Very fast.

…


End file.
